Digital Halloween
by Takeru Chan
Summary: The Digidestined's are having a halloween party when they realize there's something different about Izzy's Date....Please Review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Written by Takeru  
  
My Halloween story begins at Tai and Kari Kamiya's apartment house. Tai and   
Kari invited everyone over to their apartment for a Halloween Party. Everyone  
is older know. Joe is 16; Tai, Matt, and Sora are 15; Mimi and Izzy are 14;   
and T.K. and Kari are 12. Well, enough blab and on with the story...  
  
Ding-Dong! Tai answers the door. "Oh! Hi Izzy! Who's that you brought with you?"  
Tai asks. "I told you you about Ami, didn't I?" Izzy replies. "Oh yeah! I remember  
now! Hi Ami" Tai says. "Hi Tai! Thank you inviting Izzy and I. It was so thoughtful  
of you!" Ami replies. "You're welcome!" Tai grins.  
  
Kari runs up to Tai, "Um... Tai, I think you should let them in now!" Oh...yeah.  
Sorry!" Tai blushes as he welcomes Izzy and Ami, "Make yourselves right at home!"   
"All right! Doritos! Prodigious music Tai! Don't you agree Ami?" "Yeah!"  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Kari runs to answer it and finds Matt and T.K. Kari  
greets them and Matt goes to talk to Tai.  
  
"Hi Kari." T.K. says.  
"Hi." Kari replies.  
"So, what did ya do today?"  
"Prepared for the party of course! It was hard work! I had to get all the food  
ready and the decorations up!"  
"Man! That must have been hard!"  
"Of course and Tai was no help! You know him!"  
"Well, you could have called me! I would have helped you!"  
"Oh! I should have thought of that! Oh but I couldn't make you work to prepare my party!"  
"It would have been O.K. Oh well. Let's go see what the others are doing."  
"O.K."  
  
While the group is chatting the doorbell rings and Kari answers it. Mimi and Sora are there.  
Kari lets them in. Sora goes to talk with Tai, while Mimi chats with Matt.  
  
"Okay! Everyone gather around! Everybody gets to tell what he or she dressed up as for   
Halloween! Okay Kari, you can go first." Tai announces.  
"Well, T.K. and I got together and put together our costumes. I'm LadyDevimon-" Kari says.  
"And I Devimon." T.K. finishes.  
"Matt?" Tai asks.  
"I'm a werewolf, like WereGarurumon."  
"Sora?" Tai asks  
"I'm Miss America."  
"Mimi?"  
"I'm Lilymon!"  
"Izzy?"  
"I'm Bill Gates."  
"Well, that figures! Ami?"  
"I Sailor V."  
"And I'm a Black Belt in Karate"  
"Well, we're done with that. So let's dance a while! Then we'll play truth or dare!"  
Kari announces.  
  
"Heh Kari?" T.K. asks.  
"Yeah?" Kari replies.  
"Whatever happened to Joe?"  
"Well, Tai said that he couldn't come cause he had summer school homework."  
"Oh O.K."  
  
Kari puts in her "Dance" CD and everyone starts dancing, Tai and Sora; Matt and Mimi;   
Izzy and Ami and T.K. and Kari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ An Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari walks over to Tai, "Tai, shouldn't we play truth or dare now?"  
  
"Okay everybody! Time to play truth or dare! Everyone gather around! Mimi, you can go   
first!" Kari announces.  
"Okay! Hmm...What shall I pick? Kari! Truth or Dare?"  
"Me?!? Okay. Um...Truth."  
"Okay. Um...Do you like T.K.?"  
"Well, um... You know this is a really stupid game. Do we have to play it?!?"  
"Yes! Now answer the question"  
"Okay...Yes" Kari mumbles as she runs out of the room.  
Mimi goes and gets her back and they resume playing.  
"Ami, Truth or Dare?" Kari asks.  
"Umm...I'll be brave! Dare!"  
"Okay! You have to..." Kari whispers.  
"What?!? I hate this game!" Ami says as she walks toward Izzy and kisses him. Ami   
turns beat red as she walks back to her spot.  
"Izzy! Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Okay! Have you have gotten a "B" on a assignment?"  
"Nope."  
"Izzy! You're too smart!" Tai says.  
Izzy smiles, "I'll take that as a compliment! Thank you!"  
"Okay. Sora, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"Okay. What DigiDestined do you like the most?"  
"Well, um...Tai!"  
"Tai. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Okay! I've got the perfect one! Tai, you have to run around the block 5 times, in   
your boxers, yelling your head off!"  
"What?!?!? No way!?!?!?"  
"Hey Sora, I bet you'd love to see Tai in his boxers!" Matt teases.  
"Matt! Shut up!!" Sora smacks Matt.  
"Ouch!!!! What was that for?!?!"  
"You know perfectly well what that was for!!"  
"Oh." Matt laughs.  
"Matt!! Shut up!!"  
"Why should I listen to you?!?!  
"Because."  
"Sora, what do you stop bossing Matt around?!?" Mimi asks.  
"Mimi likes Matt!! Mimi likes Matt!!" Tai starts shouting.  
Mimi smacks Tai. "Mind your own business!!"  
"Ouch! Hey Matt, why are girls always so mean?" Tai smiles.  
"I dunno, Tai."   
Matt and Tai both start laughing their heads off when they see Sora and Mimi's faces.   
Mimi and Sora start chasing Matt and Tai. All the while, Ami and Izzy are outside studying,  
and T.K. and Kari are laughing their heads off.  
  
  
Well, that concludes part one. I hope you read part, two coming soon!!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Digital Halloween: Part 2  
"Okay, now that Tai's done humiliating himself, I guess we should watch a  
scary movie." Kari announced.  
  
"I brought three movies: Halloween Fright, Dracula: The Horror Movie, and  
Dumbo. I knew Matt would want to watch Dumbo, it's his favorite movie." TK  
laughed.  
"TK! I HATE Dumbo! Dumbo is the STUPIDEST movie EVER That wasn't funny!"  
Matt shouted.   
"Yeah it was!" TK said quietly to Kari as they both started laughing.  
"Anyway. Let's take a vote. Halloween FrightDracula: The Horror MovieDumbo? I  
guess that means we'll be watching Halloween Fright." TK said as he handed  
Kari the tape. Kari put the tape in and sat down next to TK. "Matt really  
watches Dumbo?" Kari whispered. "Yeah. I went to his house one time; he  
started watching Dumbo. He said that he was only watching it because he KNEW  
I just LOVED it. I hate Dumbo! It's just sodumb." TK whispered. The two  
started laughing.  
  
"What?! What's so funny?!" Matt yelled. TK and Kari laughed even harder.  
"Nothing." TK managed to say seriously. Almost seriously. "Really. Nothing."  
Kari smile. Soon she was laughing again. Matt glared at the two.  
  
"Will you guys please be quiet?! The movie's starting!" Mimi yelled at the  
laughing duo.   
"Okay, okay." Kari smiled.  
"I still think we should watch Dumbo. You know, for Matt. It is his favorite  
movie." TK said with a smile on his face.  
"Oh TK! I hate it when you do that! Stop it!" Matt hit TK. Seeing this, Kari  
attacked Matt.  
"Kari, you don't have to do that. Kari, calm down. It's okay Kari. You don't  
have to do that. Really-" TK said.  
  
Suddenly Ami stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone froze. "May I have  
everyone's attention please? Good. I know you might think I am a quiet kind  
of girl. Don't get me wrong, I usually am. But, when people goof off when I'm  
trying to watch a movie, I get a little mad. SO WILL YOU THREE PLEASE SHUT  
UP?!?" Ami sat down. Everyone stared at her in amazement. Boy, did they shut  
up!  
~*~ A little while later ~*~  
  
Ami got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~  
  
"Kari, Didn't Ami say she was going to go to the bathroom?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kari replied.  
"Well, that was like twenty minutes ago. She's missing the best part of the  
movie."  
"Hm. I wonder if something's wrong. I'm going to go check on her."  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
Izzy and Kari walked to the bathroom. Kari knocked on the door, "Ami?" The  
two heard a gasp from inside the bathroom. "J- Just a minute!" A strange  
voice came from the bathroom. "Ami?" Kari asked again. "Yeah?" The strange  
voice said. "Are you okay Ami? You left like twenty minutes ago." Izzy said  
with a hint of worry. "Yeah. I'm fine." Again, the strange voice. The  
doorknob started to move. The two stiffened with fear. The door opened and  
Ami walked out. Seeing the worried face Ami said, "Oh! Sorry I had you  
worried." Ami said.   
"A-ami. What happened to your voice? It'sdifferent." Izzy said.  
"N-nothing. Really. I'm fine what's you name again?" Ami said, a confused  
look on her face.  
"What?! Ami! That you boyfriend! You know, Izzy!" Kari said.  
"You sure you okay Ami?" Izzy said worriedly.  
"Yes. I'm ABSOLUTELY JUST FINE!!!" Ami shouted.  
"Okay, okay." Kari and Izzy said in unison.  
  
The group watching the movie heard a gasp. "G-guys?! Did you just hear that?  
Or was it just this movie going to my head?" Mimi asked. The color of the  
rest of the groups faces drained. "You heard that too? I was hoping it was  
just my imagination" TK said. "Well, whatever that was, it didn't sound nice"  
Tai walked down the hallway, "AH! What in the world?! What is that?!" "No  
time for questions Tai!" Izzy said. "Time to run!" Kari screamed. The three  
ran to the living room.   
  
"What in the world?!" Everyone said in unison. Out of the hallway stepped a  
horrible, ugly, monster looking Digimon. "A-ami? I didn't know you were awell  
Digimon." Izzy said astonished.  
  
Is it true Ami was an evil Digimon out to get the group? Or is there more to  
it? If she is an evil Digimon, can they destroy it? Find out in Digital  
Halloween: Part 3  



	3. Digital Halloween Part 3

Digital Halloween  
  
Takeru  
Chapter 3  
"Man! I sure wish I'd brought Gabumon with! He could Digivolve!" Matt groaned.  
  
"Augumon and Gatomon are here!" Kari said. "Gatomon! Augumon! Time to Digivolve!" Kari called to their Digimon. TK ran into the hall. When he came back, he held his bag in one hand. "Patamon can Digivolve too!" Takeru said. Patamon's head popped out as he said "Yup yup!"  
  
"Hey Tai, ready for some action?" Augumon smiled. "Augumon Digi-" Kari grabbed Tai's Digivice. "No! You can't Digivolve in here! Greymon's way too big! Tai, I can't believe you're so stupid!"  
Tai smiled sheepishly, "Well…" He paused. "Let's take this outside!" All the Digimon went out on the balcony. Augumon Digivolved; and so begun the battle.  
  
"Oh brother- literally! You're Digimon is ruining the whole city! Get him outta there and let our Digimon fight!" Kari said as she held out her Digivice.  
"Right!" TK nodded and held out his Digivice out also.  
"Patamon Digivolve too…"  
"Gatomon Digivolve too…"  
  
As soon as they were done Digivolving the Digimon attacked.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon threw his fist at the evil Digimon.  
"Ha! You think you're going to defeat me with that?!" The evil Digimon laughed.  
  
"Hey Patamon, you should Digivolve again!" TK looked at Angemon.  
  
"No! Wait! Tentomon will Digivolve! This is my fight! I wanna teach that jerk a lesson!" Izzy smiled smugly. Tentomon warp Digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon.  
"Now to kick your butt!" HerculesKabuterimon growled. "Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon rammed his claws into the Digimon's stomach. It fell to the floor and split into data. Tentomon appeared again, "That wasn't the real Ami!" He said as he flew in.  
"What?!" Izzy asked astonished.  
"Follow me!" Tentomon said. He flew down the hall. "Here…shh…listen…" The group was quite. Suddenly there was a mumble and a thud in the closet.  
"Ami?! Is that you?!" Izzy threw open the door. "Ami!"  
"Izzy! Kari! Tai! TK! Mimi! Sora! Everyone!" Ami smiled.  
  
"Sure…" Matt sighed, "she forgets me… oh wait…I must be everyone" Matt glared at Ami.  
"Hey! Back off!" Izzy glared. Izzy untied the ropes around Ami's wrists.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what now?" TK asked.  
"Party dude!" Matt laughed as he elbowed TK. "Ow!"  
"Yeah! Crank up the music!!" Tai laughed.  



End file.
